Eyeliner Eyes and Tattooed Lines
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: She was just a tattoo artist, she didn't want to get involved with the MC. Yeah her sister was dating the VP but that didn't mean she had to get involved. Did it?...Emily doesn't want to be involved with the MC, but a certain member has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Emily Knowles couldn't stop laughing as Deputy Chief David Hale leads her from the squad car and into the cells of the Charming police department. The memory of what exactly got her into this situation being way too amusing for her to contain herself. She looks over at the stoic man leading her and can see a small smirk raising the corners of his mouth and she knows that he finds the situation just as amusing as she does.

After all what are you meant to do when the guy you'd just tattooed a few hours earlier walked up to you in a bar, dropped his trousers, boxers n all and told you to 'Suck it'. Emily did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed the empty bottle of Jack Daniels, the contents Emily had finished five minutes previous, and reached round the man's back. With a small smirk and the word no Emily shoved the neck of the bottle so far up the man's bare ass that she was sure she'd seen a few veins pop in the man's eyes as the pain settled in.

She simply let go of the bottle and headed out of the bar, settling herself onto the curb and light a cigarette as she knew the police would no doubt be called. She didn't care, that man needed to learn she wasn't just some pushover her could order around, she wasn't some white trash whore who would do his bidding.

Once escorted into the cell Hale takes off her cuffs and shuts the cell door, looking at her with his stoic eyes she bites her lip and tries her hardest to place a serious look on her face but one look at Hale and she knows she's failed.

"I've contacted your sister and she'll come pick you up in the morning" Hale sighs "The man you attacked isn't going to be pressing charges but I am going to be fining you for his hospital bill"

"You call my sister" Emily groans completely ignoring the rest of Hales words.

When it came down to the Knowles sisters, Emily and her older sister Tara couldn't be any more different if they tried. Whereas Tara was reserved and a well-respected Doctor, Emily couldn't give a shit what people thought and worked at the local tattoo shop, the same place she's worked since she was seventeen and kicked out of high school. Where Tara only had the one tattoo on her lower back, Emily was covered in them, from her big pack piece, her two sleeves, and the tatt's on her thighs and legs as well as the ones on her ribs. Also whereas Tara hung out with the local motorcycle club, The Sons of Anarchy due to dating one of its members, her high school sweetheart Jax Teller. Emily tried her god damn hardest to avoid it.

She'd seen a few of the members yeah, Jax mostly as she couldn't hang with her sister without him being around. She'd also met Juice, Chibs, Opie and Kozik, she'd only met them when they'd walked into her shop asking for ink and she was the only tattooist available, but also she'd tattooed them a few times when their ink needed rescuing due to an injury that she knew she shouldn't ask questions about. But other than them five, Jax included, she wasn't interested in meeting any of the other members. That was a world she didn't want to get in the middle of.

"She's your next of kin Em, of course I have to ring her when you do stupid shit" Hale sighs bringing Emily back from inside her head. She nods and walks over to one of the beds settling down for the night, well for a few hours as it was stupid o'clock in the morning.

"Do I at least get my smokes?" She asks casting a glance at Hale to see him still stood outside the cell "Sitting here can get quite boring"

He nods and hands over her smokes, she smiles slightly and lights one up as he walks away. She hits her head against the stone wall behind her and begins counting down the minutes until her sister comes and decides today is save Emily day. Something that has been happening a lot since Tara came back to Charming.

Don't get her wrong Emily loves her sister but things were miles better when Tara was away in Chicago learning how to be a doctor and it was just Emily and Dad. Yeah the two of them didn't get along, her dad believing the answers to parenting came from the bottom of a bottle but they got along.

Once Emily finished her Apprenticeship, a week before her eighteenth birthday, she moved into her own place and began living by her own rules, work and play being two things she learnt how to balance. Okay a few arrests along the way but hey she was a lively girl, who didn't get arrested every once in a while.

But ever since dad's death and Tara came back to Charming shit changed in a big way. Emily lost her apartment after the landlord lost the property and was forced to move back into her dad's with her sister and Tara thought it was the perfect opportunity to try and turn Emily into a sweet little girl. Yeah whatever, but a few weeks after coming back to Charming Tara started dating Jax again and moved into his house sort of, the three of them playing family with Jax's son Abel leaving Emily with their dad's house.

But that didn't stop Tara from playing mother to Emily, if anything it made her mission to change Emily that much more concrete. It was starting to cause a drift between the two sisters.

After sitting there for a few hours later, a half a pack of smokes empty later Emily sees Tara walk into the cell area and bites back a groan.

"Really Emily" she chastises as an officer opens the cell door "I was at the hospital as that man came in, you could have done some serious damage"

"Good" Emily shrugs not even looking at her sister as she walks out to get her things.

Once she's got them she turns to her sister who sighs "Go smoke or something, I'll sort out your paperwork"

Emily nods and heads out of the precinct, stopping in her tracks as she sees members of the SOA sitting in the parking lot just behind her sisters Cutlass.

"Em what did you do this time" Jax laughs from his seat on his bike

"Kind of kicked a man's back door in with a JD bottle" She shrugs deciding to walk over, after all Jax talked to her and she was raised to never be rude to someone who wants a conversation

"You what" An old man asks shocked from Jax's right and Emily looks over already knowing who he is, the president patch on his Kutte telling her all she needs to know.

"This guy flashed me in the bar last night, told me to suck his not even two centimetre long cock. So I grabbed my empty JD bottle and rammed it up his ass"

A chorus of laughter surrounds her as she lights up a smoke, a faint blush settling over her cheeks as she does. She looks around at the bikers and takes in little details of them. One of them standing out to her the most, his bald head and the snake tattoo giving her some sort of bad vibe. She snaps her eyes back to safe ground, Jax.

"Remind me never to piss you off near a bottle of JD" Jax chuckles "So you getting charged"

"Nah" Emily says shaking her head "I think he was too embarrassed but I have to pay his hospital bills though"

"That's lucky" The scary one says and she nods

"Mind you I'd rather pay a thousand hospital bills then sit through what I'm about to with my sister"

"She's just looking after you Em" Jax sighs already jumping to defend his girlfriend

"I get that Jax I do, but the mothering bit well that kind of sucks and I don't need it. I have my own life and she has hers. It needs to kind of stay that way"

Jax nods and runs a hand down his face "You open later"

"No it's our shut day, hence me going out last night. Why you need some Ink" Em inquires tilting her head to the side

"Yeah my kid's name" he nods

"Come by the shop tomorrow and I'll hit you up, I'm doing walk in's all day. Just let me know what time round about and I'll try not to have you waiting" She smirks as she remembers the three hour waiting time she had made him suffer last time.

"Sure Em" He nods

"I'll pop by too" Opie says causing Em to turn her head towards him, noticing he's parked next to scary guy "I need some new Ink but it's gonna need an appointment"

"Ok sure" she smiles and notices Tara walk out of the station "See ya tomorrow"

"Have a good grilling" Jax laughs causing Em to flip him off as she walks towards her sister

"Ready?" Tara asks and Em nods climbing into the car as Tara unlocks the doors.

As Tara starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot Emily cant help but let her gaze wander to the scary guy seeing his eyes staring back at her. A small shiver runs down her back and she averts her gaze instead she lights up another cigarette.

"Who's the scary guy" Em asks her sister

"Happy" Tara replies not taking her eyes off the road

"Come again" Em laughs

"That's his name" Tara laughs along with her sister before the two of them settle into a comfortable silence.

As Tara pulls into the driveway of Em's house, and hers Em guesses, Em climbs out and heads towards the door unlocking it and heads in leaving it open for her sister to follow. As Tara walks in a loud sigh meets Em's ears and she turns to look at her sister.

"I know there is a big ass rant coming along but can it please wait till after I've had a shower"

Tara nods and heads into the kitchen as Em walks past her and into her room and then into the adjoining bathroom turning on the shower. She strips off the clothes she was wearing which smell like a mixture of stale sweat and booze and places them in her hamper before climbing under the water spray.

After a quick wash, hair wash and shave she climbs out and heads into her room drying off as she goes. She grabs a pair of lacy black panties and matching bra putting them on before grabbing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a grey tank top with a skull on it. As she waits for some of the damp to leave her hair she pulls on her Harley Davidson high heeled boots and walks over to her jewellery box deciding her piercings need changing.

She takes all her old ones out and grabs a black balled barbell to put into her tongue a piercing that reads Fuck You for her belly and a purple lip ring for the piercing on the right side of her lip. She also grabs the necklace Tara gave her when she was sixteen, a silver set of angel wings set into a heart with what looks like blood in the middle. Before leaving her room she brushes out her long black hair and grabs her leather jacket, deciding she can't put off her telling off anymore.

As she walks into the kitchen Tara hands her a cup of coffee and she smiles before sitting down at the dining table, her whole attention focused on her sister.

"Rant away"

* * *

**End Note – New story so let me know what you think. Reviews are welcomed.**

**Also there's a link on my profile where you can find all Emily's outfits so you get a better idea of what she's wearing.**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of them days in the shop where Emily wished someone would shoot her, it was quite due to a pep rally that was happening today and whilst most owners were glad for the slow day Emily wasn't. She was someone who liked to be busy otherwise she ended up in trouble. She sighs before flipping down onto the couch in the waiting area of the shop and looks over at the other person working today, Mina. Mina was the daughter of the owner and one of Emily's best friends as well as her accomplice in some of Emily's more fun stuff, the time of fun which landed her a night in Charming PD.

"So how bad did your sister chew you out this time?" Mina asks coming over to where Em is sat and sits on the couch opposite, her lavender coloured eyes steadily watching her best friend

"Bad" Em sighs "She spouted all this shit about how I need to be more responsible. No one will date me if I carry this shit on and some other stuff but I turned off half way through"

"She's getting worse" Mina chuckles "Seriously pulling the no one will date you line has got to be a low blow"

Em nods remembering why her sister pulled that card, the last person Em dated and actually loved left her after she got arrested for assault, he didn't believe her when she said the guy started it. It left Emily heartbroken but she got over it. If someone couldn't handle her for who she was they weren't worth it. But her sister used it as a tool to get Emily to pay attention to her rants. She's kind of last count of how many times she's used that line and to be honest Em was starting to lose patience and was wondering how long it would be before she planted her fist in her sisters face.

"Hey Jax is here" Mina says standing up

Emily swings her legs around and sits up in time to see Jax park his bike followed by Opie and to Em's great displeasure the scary guy as well.

"Hey I'm off on a dinner run, you going to be okay" Mina asks as she grabs her coat

"Yeah go on" Em nods standing up "Get me my usual yeah"

Mina nods and heads to the door opening It before Jax can and greets him nicely before heading out, Jax takes off his sunglasses and looks over at Em.

"No three hour waiting this time" he smirks

"Nah" Em says shaking her head "Pep rally has made it a quiet day"

Jax nods and begins looking at the fonts he wants and Em greets Opie before getting all the info she needs for his appointment, every now and then her brown eyes flicking over to scary guy who was looking at some of the tattoos on the wall, his hands tucked into his pockets and his knife hanging off his belt. She knew the guys had knifes she'd seen Jax and Opie's too many times to count. But for some reason the fact that he was carrying one set her more on edge.

She looks back at Opie to see he's finished the form and smiles before booking a date in her diary, once it's done she looks over at Jax.

"Picked a style?"

"Yeah" he nods and shows her which one, one of her specialities and she nods before leading him into the back room.

He takes off his Kutte and shirt before sitting on her table facing her as she gets stuff done, she grabs one of the pens always liking to freehand font more than stencils and asks Jax how to spell his sons name. Once writing it she asks him to look and see what he thinks, as he does she notices the other two walk into the back room.

"Looks good" Scary guy says

"Yeah" Jax agrees "Let's go Em"

"Lay back and try to keep fucking still, I swear you twitch worse than a pervert at a kiddie's park"

Jax smirks and the other two laugh as Em starts up her tattoo gun and Jax lays back settling himself down for the inking. Em works in silence as the other three talk about random shit, laughing and joking and making fun of Jax every time Em tells him off for moving. As she finishes wiping off the excess and blood off the finished tattoo she can't help but smirk at her work, a sense of pride fills her every time she sees her work on someone else, her work which will last until that person dies.

"All done mate"

Jax nods and Opie helps him sit up and Em watches as he looks in the mirror before turning to her with a big ass grin on his face, he walks over and pulls her into a hug mindful of his new tatt.

"It's awesome Em, thank you"

She nods and he begins getting dressed again and Em cleans up after herself before following them back out to the front, she can smell food and knows Mina's in the back office with her lunch.

"Here" Jax says handing her a wad of notes and she sighs as she sees once again he's paid her too much.

"Jax" she starts

"Em you never win so don't start"

She nods and takes off the money for the tattoo and puts it in the till before pocketing the extra, something Jax and the others told her to do ages ago and has carried on doing every time she works on them.

"Do you do repairs" A husky voice speaks and Em snaps her head up and looks at the scary guy before nodding.

"Yeah I do, depends on the damage though"

"Can I have an appointment?" he orders and she bustles at his demand but instead placing a sweet smile on her face

She grabs one of the forms and hands it to him "Fill this in and tell me when you want it and I'll book you in"

"Next week" he says as he takes the form and pen from her hand, his fingers brushing hers making a chill run up and down her back

"I'm free Wednesday, no appointments" she bites out around the lump in her throat

"Wednesday then" he smirks

She nods and waits as he fills out the form handing it to her, she wishes the three of them goodbye before heading to the back room.

"That bald dude is quite scary" Mina says the minute Em is within her sight "I so don't pity you tattooing him"

"Hopefully he won't kill me afterward"

"He does give off that vibe huh" Mina says and Em nods before grabbing her chicken salad settling into one of the many scattered chairs, some of them older then she is.

The rest of the day passes without a hitch, the two of them finally getting busy after the pep rally finishes. Once the day is over and the shop is cleaned the two of them head their separate ways and once Emily is settled inside her car, a cheverlot Camaro painted to look exactly like Bumblebee from the films Transformers, Emily wants nothing more than to go him and curl up in her pyjamas with a nice pint of Ben and Jerry's watching shitty films all night.

But as she pulls up to her house and sees her sister she knows that it might not happen. She climbs out of the car and looks over at her sister.

"There's a party at the clubhouse tonight" she starts and Emily cuts her off

"I'm not going Tar" she sighs "I never do so don't ask again"

"Emily"

"Tara I don't mind tattooing them but that is it okay" Em nods "Just go"

Tara sighs and climbs back into her car as Emily walks into the house and goes straight to her bedroom, stripping off her clothes as she goes. She opens her draws and grabs one of her pyjamas sets. A vest and shorts set with an elephant on it as well as a pair of bed socks with an owl on. She walks into her kitchen and opens up her freezer grabbing a pint of Ben and Jerry's chocolate brownie ice cream and heads into her living room placing a crappy film on.

Five movies later Emily begins cleaning up ready to go to bed and just as shes about to turn the lights out a frantic knocking comes to the door. She walks over and unlocks it to see her sister and a very beaten woman standing on the doorstep.

"Can I borrow the front room" Tara asks and Emily nods moving out the way of the woman

As she does she sees Chief Unser appear, raising an eyebrow she moves out of the way allowing him into the house as well before she shuts the door and heads to the front room.

"Em can you grab a robe for Gemma"

Em nods, still silent and walks to her room grabbing her robe and heads back to the living room handing it to Gemma. Gemma thanks her softly before placing it on before settling down on the sofa.

"Did Jax see you leave?" Gemma asks Tara as she gets to work cleaning Gemma up

"I told him it was the hospital" Tara replies "You need to tell me what happened so I can treat you"

"Use your imagination" Gemma replies

Emily may be out of the loop as to what happened but as her and her sister share a look they know what Gemma had just implied, Both of them not liking it either.

"Maybe we should let her rest a while" Unser says and Emily scoffs softly

"We need to get her to the hospital" Tara replies in full doctor mode "I can't treat you in my sister's front room"

Emily zones out not wanting to hear what's going on as this was so not how she planned to spend her night. She only returns to the conversation as it all goes quiet she looks at her sister who smiles softly and fills her in on what she missed whilst she was away with the fairies.

"I won't tell anyone" Emily agrees "God I don't even know you"

"No" Gemma agrees "But you know my son Jax so you better keep your mouth shut or god help me"

"Hey" Tara cries "That's my sister and when she says she won't say anything, she won't"

"Okay" Gemma nods and Emily doesn't miss the look the older woman throws at her.

"Sorry to be rude but can I please go to bed I have work in the morning"

"Of course sis" Tara smiles standing up and walking over to her younger sister "I'll lock up when I leave. Love you"

"Love you too"

After hugs and goodnight to the others Emily heads into her room shutting off all the lights and climbs under the covers. Hoping and praying that sleep will come easily as she knows having them in the other room might have just caused a domino effect she'd rather not be a part of.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after what Emily liked to call 'the event' was filled with awkward hello's and even more awkward conversation but once the two of them left Em felt she could breathe better. Luckily for her the rest of her week didn't involve either one of them. She'd spent at least four times a day looking over her shoulder waiting for Jax or Clay to jump out at her and do something thanks to her allowing that incident to happen, but luckily it never did.

Before she knew it, it was Wednesday. She only had two appointments today that scary Guy Happy and Opie whose appointment she'd changed to today seeing as it was one of her quieter days. She was also the only person working today so she didn't want a boring day as they never ended well. She sighs and throws open some of the windows to get rid of the stuffy heat filling the tattoo parlour before walking over and grabbing her paperwork for her clients.

She reads it over when the bell rings above the door alerting her to a presence. Before she can look up she knows who it is, the stuffiness of the room becoming an almost cocoon, Happy. She looks up anyway and sends him a small smile to which he just gives a small nod.

Fair enough _Jackass._

She sighs shaking her head before grabbing his paperwork and signalling for her to follow her to the back area where she tattoo's, if it wasn't for his footsteps behind her she'd believe he'd upped and left. She sits down at her place and signals for him to get ready and climb on the table whilst she reads over his paperwork to see she's redoing the snake on his chest.

_Sounds about right_ she snorts in her head before turning to look at him to see him lay his Kutte carefully over the waiting chair before stripping off his shirt. She has to stop herself from letting her jaw drop. She knew he was older than her, even if he did forgo the age box on the form, but she couldn't deny for an older scary looking guy he had one hell of a body. She catches herself and looks at the snake making note of the colours she needs.

"Lay down when you're ready" She says almost cringing at the smallness of her voice.

She'd never been scared of anyone but for some reason this guy just did something to her that made her seem like a quivering idiotic teenager. As she readies the colours for his tattoo she hears the paper towels on the bench crinkle and looks at him from the corner of her eye. He lays down with his hands behind his head just staring at the ceiling above completely at ease as though he knew what he was doing to her but couldn't give two shits.

She finishes placing his colour's in little pots and looks over her machine to make sure everything is okay even though she'd just reset it up for this tattoo ten minutes ago. She places on her gloves and grabs the ointment placing it on his chest, smirking a little as she sees little goose bumps break out in a trail following her hand. She grabs her machine readying it with the ink and everything, the small buzzing putting her at ease more than the man.

"You ready" She asks out of courtesy to which she receives a nod "Let me know if you need a break or anything"

She places the machine to his chest and begins going over his old tattoo's outline, wiping excess blood and ink as she goes. Her eyes firmly trained on the tattoo but out the corner of her eye she notices some of his other tattoo's, more importantly from her quick mental count fourteen smiley face tattoo's which sit just below this tattoo and another that reads 'Filthy Few'. She snaps her gaze away from the smiley faces, no matter how innocent they look she gets the feeling they are far from it. She sighs as she continues to tattoo the silent man below her.

Once she's redone his outline she changes machines to her shading/colouring one, as she's getting it ready she feels eyes on her and looks up to see him staring at her, his coal black eyes scrutinizing her making her feel as though her whole soul is laid bare for his eyes to see.

"You okay" she questions, again her voice small and almost childlike

"Yeah" He replies and she almost jumps for joy for actually getting a word out of his mouth, the corners of his mouth twitch and she realizes her reaction must be broadcast all over her face, her fact that he is still staring at.

"Okay I'm colouring now so you should be out of here in about an hour"

"Want rid of me that quickly"

Even joking his husky voice places her on edge causing the hairs at the nape of her neck to rise and a small shiver to spread down her spine like wildfire. But at the same time she feels a blush creep into her cheeks at the tone of his voice.

"I don't really care" She replies steeling her voice "But you must be busy and I don't want to keep you all day. I don't think the club would like it too much"

She curses as she realizes she really worded that fucker wrong and by the smirk lifting the right side of his mouth she knows he picked up on the innuendo that she unintentionally hid in that sentence. She shakes her head and focuses her attention back on his tattoo.

"I get the feeling you don't like the club too much"

"Really that obvious" she spits sarcastically before groaning.

Normally she had full control over her brain to mouth filter and could catch most of the stuff that people would be really offended with, she didn't let that shit out unless she knew you really well but with this guy her filter just got up and fucked off on a vacation leaving her hoping and fucking praying her doesn't take her words bad, she didn't want to be the next victim of the Sons of Anarchy.

It was common knowledge that due to paying off the chief of police and half the town they got away with enough shit that would put anyone else on death row but they were the untouchable motorcycle club nothing was touching them. She just, only just, stops herself from snorting out loud at that notion. She wasn't one of the blind residents of the town who let the club get away with it, no she had somewhat of an idea of the criminal shit they got up to and instead of starting shit she tried to keep away from it. Kind of hard when you work in the ONLY tattoo shop in town and they needed tattoos. But as long as her connection stayed professional and inside the walls of this shop she could deal with that. After all she wasn't her sister.

"Sorry" she mumbles

"Its fine" he nods and she sends him a small smile before wiping the excess ink of his chest and cleans the machine to change colours.

"So you're Tara's sister" he asks as she begins working on a new section

"Yeah" Em nods "Younger sister"

"Why didn't you leave when she did?" he inquires and she wonders how to word it right, she didn't need to act a bigger bitch then she already had around him.

"As much as this town pisses me off its home" She shrugs "Plus I'm not my sister"

"Yeah I get that" he replies

From the corner of her eye she can see him smirk before returning his gaze to the ceiling. She wonders what he meant about that but decides not to ask. She has the feeling that he doesn't talk much and when he doesn't want to, well he doesn't. The next thirty minutes pass in silence and she's almost glad to be nearly done with his tattoo. The stuffy heat causing sweat to pool on her lower back beneath her tank top that has some type of X-Ray bones design, her skinny jeans feeling almost like a prison for her legs and her feet begin to feel stuffed inside her Harley Davidson ankle boots.

Just as she's finishing up someone else walks into the room, a quick glance over lets her know its Opie.

"Hi Op"

"Hey Em" he replies before walking over to the other side of Happy.

"Told ya she was good brother" Opie says to Happy who nods

"Yeah she is"

"So don't kill her yeah" Opie jokes

Even though she's excluded from the conversation Emily can't help but feel that what Opie said was more than a joke, the image of his Smiley faces taunting her from his inked skin. She sighs and finishes his tattoo and with one more wipe of her hand over the ink she tells him so and begins cleaning up her station ready for Opie, ignoring the two bikers in the room whilst she tries to breath clean air into her lungs.

She excuses herself after covering Happy's chest to keep the tattoo clean and tells Opie she'll be back in a minute and walks out front and begins sorting out the paperwork for Happy's payment. A shadow on the counter tells her he's left the back room. She looks up as he hands her the money and she can see there is more than there should be, she goes to say something but one look from him silences her.

"See you around" he smirks shrugging his Kutte back onto his shoulder

"Yeah"

She watches as he leaves the shop and sighs placing the amount in the till and the extra in the tip jar, normally she would pocket it but something about that money makes her feel weird, the whole vibe of it being off a little bit.

_Steel yourself Knowles he's just a guy_ she berates herself in her head before placing on a smile and head's back to Opie to see him laid in the same position as Happy was only ten minutes earlier yet the look on his face is a lot more calmer.

"You okay" Opie asks worried

"Yeah I'm fine" she nods "I'm a big girl so stop worrying about me yeah"

"Around him I'm allowed to worry"

Em smiles almost grateful for the sort of brother sister relationship she has with Opie, over the years whilst Tara was gone Opie was the one who would come bail Em out of jail, the one who would sit with her holding her hair back whilst she puked after a hard night drinking. She admitted that the five years he spent inside were hard on her as she felt like she lost that one person she could talk too. So when he got out and tried to work away from the club she knew it wouldn't work, SAMCRO was just who Opie was and probably would always be.

"How are the kids?" Em asks changing the subject but almost cringing as she realised she placed it on a worse one.

A few weeks ago Opie's wife Donna was killed in some freak drive by shooting. From what Em could recall they still hadn't caught the fucker who did it and she pitied Op, all he wanted was his family to be safe; having told her enough himself but someone had stolen that dream from him.

"They're good" he nods as Em readies the stuff to tattoo him

"Good" she smiles "I miss them"

"You miss being their babysitter" Op laughs "You're crazier than I thought"

"Oh shut up they are awesome kids Op, you did good on that part"

"It was all Donna" he replies wistfully and Em smiles sympathetically

"Yeah" she nods "But you did good too and are doing good so don't let any fucker or yourself say any different you hear"

"Why will you shove a Jack Daniel's bottle up my ass If I do"

"Oh shut up" she replies and she can feel another blush colour her cheeks "Let's get you inked"

* * *

**END NOTE – OPIE WAS ALWAYS MY FAVE CHARACTER HENCE WHY I MADE HIM THE WAY HE IS WITH EM..ANWAYS REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. Chapter 4

After inking both Happy and Opie, arguing with a random guy who tried to say his botched tattoo was Emily's work and then the new owner of the Cigar shop next door trying to charm her Emily needed a very stiff drink, or five.

So that's how she ended up in one of the local bar Nicky's with her friend Lily, empty shot glasses and pint glasses covering the top of their table and the two of them making fun of some of the guys around them.

"Oh boy" Lily groans

"What?" Em asks raising both an eyebrow and a new shot to her mouth

"The sons are here"

Em looks over to where Lily is from the corner of her eye to see Jax, Happy, Opie, Tig and Juice walk in, their eyes scan the floor and when Jax's land on her he smiles but follows his club over to one of the darkened booths in the back.

"What's your problem with them?" Em asks her friend

"You see the one with the lightning bolt things on his head?" Lily asks moving in the booth as though she doesn't want to be seen

"Yeah"

"Well I kind of slept with him"

Em chokes on the drink she had just taken a sip of and looks towards her best friend her eyes wide, she can't help herself and bursts out laughing gaining the attention of those around her and by the skin tight feeling spreading over her she has also gained the attention of the bikers.

"You're kidding right" Em asks laughing "You college girl and pretend good girl took a wild ass ride with a biker"

"It was a moment of weakness?" Lily groans

"More like a moment of insanity"

"Yeah that too" Lily huffs downing one of the shots "But he ignores me now so I should ignore him too"

"It would be a good idea" Em nods

The two of them set to getting drunk and try to ignore the bikers sitting conversing in the back, Lily manages it only just but Em, she has a hard time shaking the feeling of eyes on her. It gets worse when she dances with some random guy; the feeling of the gaze is almost as though she's going to combust at any moment.

She glances over her shoulder to see only Opie's gaze on her fully but after he smiles and looks away after giving a warning glance to the guy she's with Em knows it wasn't him who was making her skin crawl and a heat spread over her skin. She shrugs her shoulders slightly and instead walks over to the bar where Lily is having a shot race with her previous dancing partner.

"I'm off for some air babe"

"Okay"

She smiles slightly before moving around the huddle of bodies fighting her way to the door, once outside in the cool air she breathes a sigh of relief, the tightness in her body relaxing a little as she passes Bob the security guard and takes a few steps down the alley that rests between the bar and the little restaurant next door. Em sighs as she pulls her smokes from her pockets and lights on up, her eyes close as she concentrates on breathing in and out, inhaling and exhaling the cancerous stick in her hand.

"Hey beautiful"

Em's eyes snap open as she hears and feels someone come to a stop next to her, she looks over to see it's one of the men her and Lily had seen and dismissed within five minutes of entering the bar. To some he would seem alright but both Lily and Em had seen enough to know this guy was on drugs, the hard drugs, the slight twitching of his hands and the crazy look in his eyes also confirming it.

"Goodbye dick"

Em didn't want to be nasty to the guy, in any other circumstance she would have nicely gotten rid of him but her patience was already thin today and the presence of this guy was just not helping.

"Oh don't be like that" he tries to croon but sounds like a cat being strangled

Em sighs and drops her cigarette to the floor putting it out with her foot before going to walk past the man. She stops as she feels a hand grab her arm and looks to see it's the man.

"My names Matt"

"Good to know" Em nods "Now let me go"

"I don't think so"

It took a brief moment for Em to realize she was in a world of shit, by the time she realized it the guy, Matt, had slammed her against the wall and his hand was gripping her throat painfully. Her vision started to blur from where her head had hit the wall, her air flow being constricted from his hand.

"Let…Me…Go" she manages to breathe

Matt ignores her as he begins to tear at her jacket, his legs pinning hers so she can't kick him. Em begins to struggle; she never did like being the weak one. As she manages to move a leg and kick Matt in the shin he looks up at her, his eyes crazed.

"You shouldn't have done that"

Before Em can blink he rears his fist back and slams it into her face, the force of his punch busting her nose and making her head hit off the wall again, the dots in her eyes becoming more profound.

"HEY ASSHOLE"

Em feels Matt being ripped off her, but due to his hand still being around her throat he pulls her forward causing her knees to slam off the floor as he lets go and she falls down. She glances up to see Opie stood above her, his hands doing a careful assessment of how she is.

"You need to go the hospital"

Em didn't know if it was due to the punch or if Opie was just talking quietly as it sounded to her as though she was wearing headphones and his voice was miles away. She feels herself nod before looking over to where her attacker is to see someone kicking the living crap out of him. She looks back at Opie and he must have gathered her thoughts as he answers her unspoken question whilst pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Happy" he states "We got worried when you didn't return so he came out to see what was happening. I followed as I wanted a smoke and that's when we saw you and him"

"Is he going to kill him" she chokes, the words getting stuck in her throat but she knows she needs to say them. She had gotten the kill vibe of Happy from the moment she met him.

"Probably" Opie says with conviction before placing his phone next to his ear.

Em knew she looked like some damsel in distress that needed a guy to fight for her and she hated every minute of it, but as her eyesight begins to blacken she can't help the helplessness creeping in as she collapses against Opie, her whole body swaying.

"Op" she starts but doesn't finish as she blacks out, the sounds of Opie cursing and the screams from Matt being all she hears before she hears nothing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sound of beeping, annoying beeping is what wakes Em up from what seemed like a year long sleep. Even without opening her eyes she knew where she was, the beeping, the sterile smell and the sounds of people walking past the room constantly was the main signs. She was in the hospital.

She cracks her eyes open and flinches as the harsh light hits them, after a few blinks her eyes begin to adjust. The first thing she sees is her sister looking at her, her face a mixture of worried and annoyed. Em groans as she closes her eyes and hopes to block out her sister.

"What's the verdict?" Em asks Tara

"You've got a bad cut on your head from the wall, a broken nose and a mild concussion but considering you were already asleep we couldn't stop you from sleeping"

"Awesome" Em replies sarcastically

She didn't mean to let her sarcasm out but she hated being weak so she resorted to the only defence she had, cruelty and sarcasm. What Em hated the most was the fact that it was Happy and Opie who had to save her, she didn't want their help, yes she needed it but she didn't fucking want it.

"If Opie and Happy hadn't of come looking" Tara starts but stops at Em's growl

"I am not a fucking damsel in distress that they can swoop in and fucking save. I'm not one of the woman who are going to swoon at their feet either"

"Em don't start" Tara sighs

"No I will, I didn't want their fucking help"

"So you'd rather have been raped?" Tara asks and Em opens her eyes to see her sister staring at her with wide eyes.

"Maybe" Em shrugs and instantly knows it wasn't the right thing to say "Anyway what happened to the man"

"You don't want to know"

"So that means he's in a shallow grave" Em drawls and sighs before sitting up, groaning as the pain in her head flares up causing her eyesight to swim.

"Are you okay" Tara says rushing forward and instantly slipping into doctor mode making Em roll her eyes.

"I'm fine" Em chokes out "When can I get out of here"

"Tomorrow at the latest" Tara sighs "But you'll have to be off work for a week"

"Fuck that" Em shouts and cringes as her head again flares "I have a ton of appointments this week"

"Em you need to rest"

"I'll rest when I'm dead" She replies carelessly as she reaches over to the glass of water

"Well if Opie and Happy had been any later you might have just got your wish"

Em watches as her sister leaves the room and chuckles a little, Tara was always the most melodramatic of the two of them, she blew everything out of proportion. Em knew where she was coming from but sometimes it was just too darn much, like now when her head hurt she just wasn't in the mood for her sisters' drama.

Once she's had a drink getting rid of the feel of cotton wool in her mouth she drops back onto the pillows and begins calculating how she was going to get out of this room whilst her sister was on duty. She hated hospital, always had and probably always would.

"Fuck my life" Em groans to no one and decides to go back to sleep, her concussion be damned.

* * *

**END NOTE – I don't like this chapter but an update is an update. I wanted Emily to show some weakness so this is how this came about.**

**ANYWAY REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
